


Imagine: Bad Dreams

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Imagine: Bad Dreams

_ Cal! Help me! _

_ Help me, please!! _

_ Caaaal!!! _

Your voice rings profoundly in his ears, then a fade, until it ends in a ear-busting shrill. He flails and screams in his sleep. From the lounge, you thought that he was just calling you in distress, when you run up to his quarters, you find him still in bed—eyes closed, hand clawing the air as he struggles to catch his breath while the other held on to the rim of the bed.

You call his name out, your voice gets louder and louder until he snapped out of it.

“Cal!” You shout. “CAL!!”

He jolts up, waking up in a cold sweat while you brace his broad shoulders.

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s okay, you’re safe,” you tell him repeatedly until his breathing calmed, stroking his hair and cradling his face. “It was a bad dream.”

He cups back your face, making sure if you were real or part of his dreams. Frenzied eyes shifted in all directions, searching your entire person. His fingertips sinking into your warm cheeks proved that he is awake, although rather terribly.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” You hold his hands still on your face, you nuzzle your chin on his palm.

Cal took a deep breath—finally calm—he rests his forehead on your shoulder, while his hands weakly pat your cheek, then to your neck, it lifelessly slipped downward from there until he finally grasped your arm and pulled you closer to him. 

“You were calling for me, you needed my help,” he sighed. “But you got farther and farther away from me whenever I tried to reach you. You were already so far away when I woke up—I never reached you.”

The shakiness in his voice did not hold back, the nightmare must have been great a toll on him. You let him rest on your for another moment longer, stroking his hair and face relaxed him, and his arms that he had latched around you felt tighter.

“Your presence… it’s so soothing. Everything about you is.” he whispers.

You say nothing. Instead, you slip your arms around his waist, you close your eyes and concentrate. You were trying to Force Heal him.

Albeit the ability does not necessarily cure insomnia or consistent nightmares, it acted more of a tranquilizer for Cal. It won’t put him to sleep, but it will make him calmer until he decides to sleep again and you hope that it won’t wear off by the time he’s in deep sleep.

Suddenly, Cal’s soft lips tickle and suckle your neck, the kisses climb up to your jaw until it found your lips that you welcomed with your own.

“Stay with me for the night, please.” Cal begged as a faint gleam in his eyes shone.

A warm smile on your face greeted him, “Okay.”

He continues to kiss you, gingerly pulling you in closer to him as he slowly lies down on his back. You two cuddle and spoon on the very small bed, his hand searches for your thigh and puts it over his knee that you’re almost straddling him. His lips continue to find their way on your shoulder, he brushes away the hair blocking your nape and the base of your spine.

The blanket crumples at your grip as he continues to kiss your weak spots—which you never let him know in one way or another.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

The goosebumps that met his finger running on your skin says otherwise.

“Does this bother you?”

You let out a small exhale through your nose and chuckled, “No.”

“Good.” he muttered as he continued to plant kisses on your shoulders.

Your hands found his, you slipped into the spaces between his fingers. When you turned around to face him, you saw twinkling jade eyes lovingly looking at you, and a scarred lip curling upwards.

You stroke the drooping fringes of his hair while he caresses your chin with his thumb. You smile at the sight of him: the personification of a hearth’s warmth.

“I’ll show you something, I hope it’ll help you.”

Your thumb and ring finger touched his temples, you told him to close his eyes and you did the same, and you attempted to project images of a meadow, a waterfall, and a patch of flora.

“I can hear the insects,” he whispered.

“The trees, the grass, soil… I can smell them.” he added.

“My home—at least, the beautiful part of it.” You tell him. “I figured it would help you sleep better.”

He smiled a grateful smile, “I think it will, but not as much as you here sleeping by my side.”

“Good night, my love. Sleep well.” You softly whispered, kissing him.

Cal’s eyelids drooped while he kept holding your hand on his heart. You watch him slowly drift off, hoping that he dreams of your home’s serene woodland. You wonder when was the last time he slept this soundly. You shuffled closer to him, absorbing the warmth of his embrace, and listening to the rhythm of his breathing and calm heartbeat.


End file.
